Missing You
by MeganTaylorCreates
Summary: It's been a year since Mistoffelees died. How is Jemima and Munkustrap cope? Is there a chance of them finding happiness? Sequel to You Will Be Missed


**Sequel to You Will Be Missed so I suggest reading that before reading this.**

 **I do not own Cats**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the Jellicle Junkyard. A young queen was standing on the tyre that was used to make announcements on and where the Jellicle leader would sit during their annual Jellicle Ball.

The young queen sighed sadly. It had been a whole year since the terrible night. A year since the loss of a magical tom. A year since she lost the only tom she had ever loved. A year since the death of Mistoffelees.

Jemima sighed again as she watched the sunset. She remembered this was one of the last things she did with her mate. The last time she had ever saw him alive.

 _Flashback._

 _Two cats sat on the tyre. A young tom and a young queen. Their tails were entwined and the tom had his arms wrapped around the queen's waist. She had her head rested on his shoulder and his head rested on her head. They were watching the sunset together._

" _It's a beautiful sunset today." Jemima said. "Not as beautiful as the queen in my arms." Jemima blushed. Mistoffelees smiled and kissed his mate's forehead. She smiled softly and turned her head to look at him. "I love you Misto." She rested her forehead on his. "I love you too Jem." Their lips met and they kissed passionately._

 _Nothing could ruin their relationship. They had just mated and tomorrow Jemima was going to being moving out of her and Munkustrap's den and into Mistoffelees. They had even started talking about having kittens._

 _Mistoffelees pulled away slightly, letting their noses touch. He gave Jemima a sad smile. "I have to go now." Jemima nodded knowing why. Tonight was the night where Mistoffelees had to go and visit his uncle. He usually went to visit his uncle once a month._

" _Hurry back to me." Jemima said as she rubbed her nose against his. Mistoffelees smiles. "I will be back before you know it." He gently kissed her lips before hopping off the tyre. Jemima hopped off the tyre and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll see you soon." They shared a kiss kissed before Mistoffelees pulled away and started walking to the junkyard gates._

 _Jemima watched him as he walked. When he reached the gates Mistoffelees turned to look at his mate. He smiled at her and shouted. "I LOVE YOU JEMIMA WITH ALL MY HEART." Jemima giggled and shouted back. "I LOVE YOU TOO MISTOFFELEES WITH ALL MY HEART."_

 _Mistoffelees grinned and then walked out of the junkyard closing the gates behind him. He blew a kiss to Jemima and then started walking away from the junkyard. Jemima pretended to catch the kiss and she placed her paws over her heart. She sighed happily. She had never felt this happy before in her life._

 _She went to her and Munkustrap's den and saw Munkustrap leaving the den. He gave her small smile and nuzzled her. "I'm off to do my night shift Jem, I'll be back later." He said to her. She smiled at him. "Okay Dad." She nuzzled him and then walked inside the den._

 _Unfortunately, nobody would have ever guessed the events that would happen in the next two hours._

Jemima sighed as she remember that day. She wished it never happened. She wished Mistoffelees was still alive and by her side. Jemima sat down on the tyre and looked around the junkyard. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

Munkustrap was standing on the TSE1 watching Jemima. He knew what day it was and he knew what happened a year ago on this day. Munkustrap sighed as he watched his only daughter.

She had never been the same without Mistoffelees. She hardly ever smiled anymore. However, she did sing during the Jellicle ball. When she sang during The Moments of Happiness, everyone knew that she was singing to Mistoffelees.

Munkustrap walked over to the tyre and sat beside Jemima. He wrapped an arm around her and gently nuzzled her. A small smile appeared on her face which made Munkustrap smile slightly. "Hey Jem," he said softly.

"Hey dad," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Jemima sighed. "I'm okay I guess. I'm slowly getting over the loss" Munkustrap rested his head on her head. "He would have wanted you to be happy and live the rest of your life." She nodded. "I know Dad, but I still miss him." "I know you do Jem. I miss him too."

He suddenly chuckled as he remembered something. Jemima looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking?" Munkustrap smiled as he looked back at her. "I was just remembering the time the day before you two officially became mates and Misto came to speak to me."

For the first time in a year Jemima let out a small laugh. "He was really nervous." Munkustrap chuckled. "I know he was and I knew what he was going to talk to me about. I probably shouldn't have made him more nervous than he already was by acting like a strict father." Jemima giggled. "No, he told me how you acted and he said he felt a little terrified of you. He was worried about what your reaction was going to be to what he had to ask you." He smiled. "I did speak to him afterwards and reassured him that I was only messing with him. We had a good laugh about it in the

 _Flashback._

 _Mistoffelees was trembling as he stood outside Jemima and Munkustrap's den. He wanted to do this because he wanted to know if Munkustrap approved of him mating with his daughter tomorrow. Mistoffelees spoke to Jemima the day before to ask her if he should do this or not._

 _Jemima had insisted that he should go through with this and now here he was._

 _Mistoffelees knew Munkustrap liked him but he wasn't sure if Munkustrap liked him enough to mate with his only daughter. His paw was shaking as he raised his paw to knock on the door. 'Come on Mistoffelees. You can do this, you can't run away from this.' He thought to himself as he knocked the den door. He waited a few seconds in silence for an answer._

 _Munkustrap's voice broke the silence. "Come in." Mistoffelees took a deep breath and walked inside the den. Munkustrap was sitting on a pile of cushions which he used as a couch. He looked up and smiled. "Hello Mistoffelees, please sit down." Mistoffelees nodded and sat down on another pile of cushions opposite Munkustrap. "Hi Munkustrap…" Mistoffelees_

 _said nervously._

 _Munkustrap managed to hide his smirk. He knew why Mistoffelees was here and he knew the young tom was very nervous. This gave Munkustrap an idea. "Now, what do you want to see me about." He smiled at the nervous tom._

 _Mistoffelees gulped. "I… I wanted to speak to you about… Jemima." Munkustrap's expression turned serious. "What about her?" Looking at Munkustrap's expression made Mistoffelees start sweating nervously._

" _Well, me and Jemima having been spending a lot of time together. Going on walks, alking to each other and we've been getting close." Munkustrap's expression hadn't changed and Mistoffelees looked down thinking that this might not end well._

 _Mistoffelees hesitated for a minute. He felt even more nervous about what he was going to say next. "Anyway, the Jellicle Ball is tomorrow and I was wondering if I could have your permission to… mate with Jemima." He glanced up at Munkustrap._

 _Munkustrap just stared at Mistoffelees for a few minutes. He knew that this was what Mistoffelees was going to ask him and he was thrilled that the young tom came to him_

 _to ask his permission. He always knew Mistoffelees was a very mature tom and he knew that Mistoffelees respected him. Munkustrap continued to stare seriously at the nervous tom. "Do you love her and would you be willing to do anything for her and always make her happy?"_

 _Mistoffelees nodded. "I love her with all of my heart. Every time I see or when she's with me it gives me a warm, happy feeling in my heart. I've never felt this way about_

 _anyone before and the more time I spent with her, the more I realised that it's her I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'd be willing to do anything for her. I would never hurt her and I will always be there to comfort her if she was upset." Mistoffelees wiped the sweat from his forehead._

 _Munkustrap nodded. "Have you two mated yet?" He said seriously to young tom. Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, we haven't yet. I believe that a couple shouldn't mate until after they've been officially mated together."_

 _Munkustrap nodded again. He was secretly happy about all the things Mistoffelees was saying. Mistoffelees was already like the son he never had. He liked Mistoffelees and thought he was good tom. He had always wished that Mistoffelees could be part of his family and now his wish was coming true. Mistoffelees was going to officially be the son-in-law._

 _Mistoffelees was looking down at his paws and he was fidgeting with them nervously. Munkustrap did not change his serious expression once. They had been sitting in silence for about five minutes until Munkustrap finally broke the silence._

" _Mistoffelees?"_

 _Mistoffelees looked up at him. Munkustrap couldn't hold it in anymore and he grinned making the young tom confused for a minute until the silver tabby tackled him into a big hug sending them both to the floor. "Of course you can mate with Jemima." This made Mistoffelees grin and hugged Munkustrap tightly. "Thank you Munkustrap. Thank you so much. I promise that I will protect her and I will always make her smile."_

 _Munkustrap chuckled and got off Mistoffelees and pulled him. "I know you will Misto. I trust you. You're a good tom and I always knew that you were the perfect mate for Jemima. In fact I secretly wished it would happen." Mistoffelees stared at him. "Then why were you acting so serious?" Mistoffelees asked making Munkustrap chuckle and wrap an arm around the young tom. "Because I was trying to scare you and make you feel more nervous than you already were." Mistoffelees smirked. "Well it worked." Munkustrap smiled. "I know it did, now you better go tell Jem the good news."_

 _Misto nodded and hugged Munkustrap before running out of the den to tell Jemima the good Munkustrap sighed happily as he watched Mistoffelees run out. "I finally have the son I've always wanted."_

Jemima and Munkustrap smiled as they remembered that day. "He was really happy that you gave him permission." Munkustrap chuckled. "Well, I liked the idea that he asked for my permission and anyway I knew he made you happy. He was the perfect mate for you." Jemima nodded. "It's a shame that we never got very far in our relationship."

Munkustrap sighed knowing that reality was not only going to hit Jemima hard, but it was going to hit him hard too. He sat Jemima in his lap as tears began to fall from her eyes. He cradled her in his arms. "It's been a year dad. One whole year without him."

A single tear rolled down Munkustrap's cheek. "I know Jem. I know."

The father and daughter stayed like that for a while as darkness fell over the junkyard and the moon was starting to come up. It was a full moon tonight and the junkyard seemed to be very quiet. Most of the Jellicles had retreated into their dens and some were out either on patrol or walking around the junkyard.

"I'm going to bed dad." Munkustrap nodded and kissed Jemima's forehead. "I'll be there soon Jem." Jemima smiled slightly and kissed his cheek before running towards their den. Munkustrap watched her go and once she reached the den, he looked around the yard.

* * *

 **I just love the fluffyness of the flashbacks and I know it's a little sad but I thought it would be nice to see how things were going without Misto.**


End file.
